


Next To You

by Cheolsuu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, based on cyzj ep 5, soft boyfriends, yanjun rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheolsuu/pseuds/Cheolsuu
Summary: Junhui is disappointed, but Yanan is there to love him





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Yanjun's performance got me so shook and I was hella surprised they ranked 5th :(

Junhui may be the third tallest member in Seventeen, but he feels so small when he's next to Yanan. Right now, he's curled up against the younger, crying softly. "Shh, don't cry, love, it's just a show." Yanan mummers, gentle fingers carding through Junhui's soft locks. Junhui sniffles. "I'm such a disappointment." He hiccups, grasping onto the front of Yanan's shirt and inhaling deeply. 

"Why would you say that?"

"I tried so, so hard. We still came in last, I feel like I've let you down..." His voice cracks at the end, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks up from under his lashes at the younger. 

"Junhui, listen to me," Yanan gently manouvers them into a sitting position with Junhui in his lap, hands coming to gently cup the latter's cheeks. "this is just a show, you have nothing to be disappointed about. Coming in last place doesn't mean you're worser than everyone else, it doesn't mean I love or adore you any less." Every word is accompanied with soft pecks to Junhui's pouty lips, assuring him, comforting him. When Junhui finally calms down and wipes the last tears from his eyes, he tentitively leans up to kiss Yanan. Smiling, Yanan returns the gesture, whispering a soft "I love you" into his boyfriend's mouth


End file.
